


A Rough Night

by HoneyBunBabey



Category: SuperMarioLogan, sml
Genre: Chef pee pee was kicked out :(, Homelessness, Just SML brainrot rn, M/M, NOT SMUT BTW, Not Beta Read, SLL, SML - Freeform, Sad, SuperBowserLogan, SuperLuigiLogan, SuperMarioLogan - Freeform, Uh I'll add if anything else is needed, eh, kicked out, kinda sad??, mlm, mlm ship, sbl, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunBabey/pseuds/HoneyBunBabey
Summary: No lolz, I know what you're thinking by the title, but this isn't a smut fic, no. I'm just sad and I've had mad brainrot over SML, so enjoy ig.
Relationships: Brooklyn T. Guy/Chef Pee Pee
Kudos: 1





	A Rough Night

Rain pounded the sidewalk, soaking the roads, the grass, and other things outside that were not being protected by a roof overhead. This did include a black haired man however, wandering the streets in search of a home for the night, or at least some shelter. 

This man was in fact Fernando Strongbottom. 

He was known as Chef Pee Pee to most though. 

It's been a long day, to say the least. It first started with the screaming of Junior and his two friends, which tipped Chef Pee Pee a little closer to the edge. Then it was when he hit the kids after they bit him, and it all ended when Bowser began yelling at him to cook dinner, which resulted in Chef Pee Pee screaming at the very top of his lungs at his boss, who definitely wasn't having any of it. 

In the end, he beat Pee Pee, and fired him, kicking him out of the house. Permanently. 

Blood dripped from the tan males nose, falling down onto his white coat, which was all the clothes he had at this point. The one black shirt he had back at Bowser's place was now in the trash, along with any other small belongings he had. I mean, he didn't have much, but it was still things that Chef Pee Pee had paid for with the small check he got from his former boss. 

The now homeless chef looks down at his white sleeve, seeing the drops of blood that had gathered there. There's a stinging pain in the back of his head that keeps bothering him too. It's where Bowser was hitting him for a bit. None of that felt very nice at all.. 

The tan man uses his sleeve to wipe away the blood under his nose. He looks down at the red staining his shirt before looking up at the sky, huffing gently. 

"At least none of this can get any worse." He reassures himself, but that is soon proven wrong as the rain gets harder, soaking him entirely. 

With another heavy sigh, he's walking along again, just wanting to get away from that damned household that he was just kicked from.

Honestly, it was quite a relief that he was kicked out,, uh,, sorta at least. Frankly, Chef Pee Pee was really, really tired of Bowser, Junior and his friends, and anyone else who lived there. They just never treated him right, and it wasn't very nice. He was pretty much the slave of that household!! But, then again, now he doesn't have a place to stay..

But that doesn't matter!! He's always wanted to get out of that stupid fucking house, and now he's out! 

But he still doesn't have a place to stay.. and Chef Pee Pee knows for a fact that his cooking stinks, so now, he's out of the job pretty much permanently. Until he finds something else he's good at, he supposes. 

Though, that's not something he's really sure he can think about right now. It's cold, it's wet, and as far as he knows, he's going to be sleeping in a box tonight next to another homeless guy. That's,, not very pleasant. 

The stinging pain in both his nose and the back of his head catch up to him eventually, and he gets rather dizzy. He does decide to keep going though, he's not sure if he can afford to stop right now. If he does, he could probably get jumped. He just.. needs a place to stay. 

That's something he doesn't have though. 

And something he won't have. 

Probably for a while. 

That's when it it's him. 

He really is homeless. 

He isn't allowed to go back anymore. 

He's alone. 

Alone.

Alone..

Wet, hot tears sprung to the brown orbs that were Fernando's eyes as he hugged himself, staring down at the sidewalk now as he walked faster. His heart was practically beating in his ears now. 

Chef Pee Pee can't particularly remember the last time he was alone like this.. He's been working for Bowser for as long as he can remember honestly. 

But now there is no Bowser. 

There is no Junior.

No Cody, Joseph, Mario, or Jeffy. 

They're all gone. 

His bottom lip quivered as he desperately tried to get himself to avoid sobbing right here on the sidewalk- that would be kinda embarrassing if someone saw him, and if he was caught walking around in the rain like this. 

After walking a couple of blocks in the freezing cold rain, a car drives by. He tries to signal it to slow down so that maybe he could get a ride, waving his arms and yelling to try and get the person in the blue car's attention. But, in the end, he was just splashed with sorry street water. 

More tears came to his eyes as he stands there, cold and wet, covered in dirty water. His coat is even all stained, the blood under his nose is all gross and dried, and the pounding in his head hasn't stopped since he left. And to top it all off, he's exhausted, and no shelter for the night. Not even a box on the street. 

The warm tears finally flow down his tanned cheeks, a quiet sob escaping his lips. He feels like he can't hold his legs up anymore, so he sits down on the wet sidewalk, his knees to his chest and he sobs into them. He's embarrassed and ashamed to say the least, to know that he went from being the son of a literal fucking king, to this now homeless, awful chef that'll probably remain homeless. 

To say the least, it sucks. 

He didn't even notice the cop car pulling up near him. 

"Chef..?" A quiet voice came through the rain. 

The black haired man's head lifted right up from where they rested on his knees, looking up at the man that stood there. He quietly hoped that it was Bowser who was there to take him back in, but sadly, it wasn't. Though, it was someone close to him. Very close in fact. 

It was one of Chef Pee Pee's greatest friends, Brooklyn T. Guy, or just Brooklyn Guy, whatever you want to call him I suppose. 

"Hey, what's going on? What are you doing out here in the rain, it's cold, y'know." Guy sits down on the wet sidewalk next to Pee Pee, instantly regretting his decision as his uniform pants get all wet and soggy. G r o s s .

"O-Oh nothing, I just thought it would be nice to go trick-or-treating in the middle of February." Chef says in a rather sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes to look away from the other man sitting next to him. "Bowser.. he kicked me out.." He tells Guy, a soft sigh escaping him. That's probably a new record for sighing. 

"He what?!" Brooklyn Guy says rather loudly, making Chef flinch a little bit. His head still hurts, a lot, and the yelling wasn't helping. "Oh I oughta-" Guy says, standing up quickly as if he was about to make his way over to Bowser's place to give him a piece of his mind. 

Of course, he wouldn't actually do that. To be honest, Brooklyn Guy was kind of scared of Bowser anyways, so that wasn't happening. 

Even so, Chef Pee Pee took the precautions and stood up, taking Brookly Guy's hand rather quickly, but getting dizzy from standing up so fast. He doesn't have falling forward, to which Brooklyn guy catches him. 

This lead them to be in a rather odd hugging position. 

But, in reality, the black haired male didn't really mind it too much. He forgets what it's like to hug people, since he doesn't get them often. Or at all for that matter. He hasn't had a proper hug since he was a child, and even then he barely got them even then.

"Woah there, hit your head or somethin'?" The blonde-orange haired male asks him, trying to support the other males weight as well as his own. His voice sounds strained. 

Well, Pee Pee didn't exactly hit his head but he was instead hit. And that's just a big owie in itself, but he wasn't really worried about that, or telling Guy that either. Instead, he was regaining his footing, and now hugging the other. Tightly. 

You can't blame the chef either, he's having problems right now and he's upset. Everyone needs a hug sometimes, right? Even Chef Pee Pee does. 

And that's okay. 

"Uh, Pee Pee?" Brooklyn Guy asks aloud, trying to get the others' attention. It does take the taller male a moment to realize what's going on, and for him to be able to react to it. 

He hugs the slightly smaller male back, rubbing his back gently. Chef didn't realize how touch starved he was till now it seemed, and that's kinda an issue..

So then there were just two men standing out in the rain, hugging. 

And that was fine. 

Soft cries began again through the rain, and that worried Guy. Man.. Chef Pee Pee was really torn up about this, huh? Well of course he would be! He's homeless now! Well, the only thing he really can do for his friend is to invite him over and let him stay at his place for a bit. Guy's wife, Karen, left him anyway, so it wouldn't be a big deal. Just two gays- *cough cOUGH* I meant guys in an apartment alone. Yeah, that would be fine :) 

"Hey uh, y'know, if you have no place to go tonight, you could always come back to my apartment with me? I'm about to be off shift anyways, so I could take you." Guy explains, pulling away from their hug to look down at his friend's face. Upon further examinations however, he realizes that Chef is all bruised up and bleeding. Grrrr, probably from the Bowser guy! Ugh! This is ridiculous! Chef Pee Pee should really press charges- but that's besides the point right now. They should focus on getting Pee Pee somewhere safe, and get him cleaned up and to bed. He looks exhausted. 

"Y'know what? No, c'mon. I won't let you stay out here like this. You aren't okay, and I'm taking you in. That's final." Brooklyn Guy tells the other, pulling away from the hug and leading him to the passengers side of the police car. 

"But Guy- I'll be fine I-" 

"No, shut up. Just get in the car before I handcuff you." 

"Kinky, what's next, vibrators?" 

"Shut up and get in the car." 

"Alright alright, just don't be so rough!" 

"I thought you liked it rough."

"Ugh! Just be quiet!" Chef says playfully, a little laugh escaping his lips as he climbs into the car. He watches as Guy was over to the other side, reminding him to put his seatbelt on, which he does. 

And with that, they were off to the taller male's apartment. 

It was mostly a slient drive, except for a couple of words muttered by a smiling Chef in the passenger's seat of a car. 

"Thank you, Guy, thank you." 

"It's not a problem. You were having a rough night, right? So it's the least I can do for you." 

With that, the tanned Chef was peering out the window, a soft smile on his slightly pink cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely be adding another chapter to this!! I dont know when, but eventually :D DM me on @despairsaihara for anything you have to say <3


End file.
